The Spanish advance into The Irish Hills - November 22nd, 1746
After First Sea Lord Sven Daggersteel was persuaded into Svs'ing by Pearson, once Pearson told him: "Sven, you can bring anyone you want, and we'll just bring ourselves, Casa Di Royale, no Scurvy, no Ben Squidskull." He of course, brought a group of modders, with revenant rams, and rapid reload, known as The "Salty Seas". People urged me to call The Scurvy as we were losing, but I told them to stop complaining, get on cannons, and sink the modders, and within about 10 minutes of chasing them around, this happened: Sven, of course, complained immediately after, accussing me of using hacks and mods, which is pretty fucking pathetic, considering he'd just been sunk by a level 24, with 2 fury gunners, (Yes, I was driving.) This screenshot was taken directly after we sunk The Tempest. I then drove us towards Devil's anvil, and ordered everyone to repair. Once we had full repairs, we sailed back over near The Tempest. We had full hull, and in literally 3 seconds, it sunk us. I now knew for certain, that they were using hacks/mods, etc. By this time, the scores were about evened up. We ran back over to attack Tempest, and drove in from behind. At first, it appeared as if we'd sink, but I kept a distance, and eventually, got it in pretty low HP. From there, it ran, and we chased it all the way towards Tortuga where it then unexpectadely ported. Keep in mind, only one person from The EITC actually fought. That was Sven, and this was simply because he had nobody else at his disposal, which assures England's poor structural foundation as of right now. He was the one that constantly got on me for bringing outside pro SvS guilds, stating that he stood no chance, and here he is, calling Salty Seas. Defiantly, we beat the absolute shit ouf of them. The battle lasted about 15 minutes. These were the end results: Sven's now running around claiming that he's won, accussing us of cheating, when ironically, he doesn't have a single screenshot, and he's the one that broke his own terms by bringing multiple guilds, but whatever. The only reason I was even able to get him to SvS is because I told him that this SvS wouldn't count, assuming that he'd lose. I wanted to be nice, and not make it count agaisnt them. He tried to make me look like that bad guy infront of The Scurvy GM by saying, "Stop making me trying to fight. It's against my belief system to fight on Thanksgiving." She didn't buy it, and as expected, the minute she teleported away, Sven was telling me to launch for SvS. Pathetic, I know. A bipolar manipulative little ass at his finest. This problem is about to be eliminated. In the next SvS, if he brings other guilds, I will bring Scurvy, and regardless of if he does or not, from here on out, I will always be recording to prove to you all that this child is full of shit. Category:Events